


Every Little Girl's Dream

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to be your bride, Matt, I want to be your wife."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Girl's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



"Pull over."

Years of police driving training - to say nothing of years partnering Ronnie - have Matt flicking the indicator, driving onto the hard shoulder and turning off the engine before Alesha's words have even properly registered in his brain. Turning to look at her, he's expecting to see her pale and carsick. Seeing her biting her lip, classic nervous Alesha, is a bit of a surprise. 

"What's the matter?" he asks and he's even more surprised when she suddenly starts to blush.

"There's a sign back there," she tells him after a few seconds. "Directions to Gretna Green."

Matt hadn't even noticed, being far more intent on the satnav's directions for Edinburgh and he's about to admit that when the location registers. "Oh," is all he can find to say, because he can't actually believe that she's suggesting what he thinks she's suggesting. 

Her next words remove all doubt.  "I think we should," she says. "If you want to, I mean."

His laugh is one of shock because of course he wants to, he's always wanted to. He tells her as much, adding, "But your family... my family... I mean, don't you want the whole white wedding? Every little girl's dream and all that?"

"I did," she admits. "With you." She reaches out then, lays a hand on his chest and he'd think she was being romantic if he didn't know about the scars that mark his skin just where her hand is. "But I've realised... I don't care about being your bride, Matt... I just want to be your wife. And I don't want to wait."

Matt's hand closes over hers and he wonders if she can feel how fast his heart is beating. He grins at her, squeezes her hand and says, "Let's get married then."

They take the next exit and when she says "I do," he thinks she has never looked more beautiful. 

"Not quite every little girl's dream," he tells her and she smiles when she shakes her head.

"No," she says. "It's better."


End file.
